


Endlessly

by Telas_Selar



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chocolate is intoxicating to Vulcans (but only gets Spock mildly drunk), Drabble, Drunk Spock, Fluff, Jim Ships It, Kissing, M/M, Soft Leonard McCoy, spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telas_Selar/pseuds/Telas_Selar
Summary: An intoxicated Spock snacks on chocolate peanuts and purposefully names all the things around him. Leonard McCoy is in love.Based off a dream about Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Endlessly

Fate (and a meaningful push from one determined James T. Kirk) found both Spock and Leonard McCoy strolling arm in arm on the pier. It hadn't been long since those somewhat disastrous events took place at the Institute, but Leonard's gaze was more fond than concerned as Spock purposefully chewed a handful of the chocolate-covered peanuts that a bemused Gillian had bought them, the likes of which he had never tried before. (Was this a good idea? Leonard wasn't sure, Vulcan physiology was so confusing, especially that of a _half-_ Vulcan. All he did know was that the chocolate was definitely working its magic.)

"This...is the hell the ceiling" Spock stated suddenly, rousing his lover from his momentary reverie as he gestured unsteadily to the wooden dock.

Leonard could not help the fond smile that tugged at his lips.

"Go on" He responded.

_"That_ is the hell the sky" Spock added through another mouthful of nuts, indicating the closest boat moored to a post.

Leonard decided not to correct him, instead carefully steering him clear of the water before he walked into it by mistake. (Vulcans, coming from a desert planet, did not usually appreciate being dunked into large aquatic spaces, and the doctor knew full well that Spock, while fully capable of swimming, would not enjoy being awoken so rudely from his pleasant tipsiness by the cold and quite disgusting river water of the 20th century.)

"Well, Spock? Tell me more, observe!" the doctor urged at the sudden onset of a moment of silence, causing the other man to turn, meeting his gaze with something akin to gentleness, yet aflame with passion. 

"And these" Spock obliged, cupping Leonard's face in one hand. "Are the hell your eyes." 

And he kissed him.


End file.
